Victor
by dman65
Summary: Dying and being reincarnated into a Pokemon world that's more harsh than the one you know makes for a difficult second life. This second life is only made more difficult when your family's duty to the world is constantly life threatening, this is only made more difficult when a terrorist group is making life harder. Follow Diana Kingsly as she strives to go from trainer to Victor.


-009 POV

When I was alive, I always envisioned the afterlife to be some grey place where you just stood there waiting for some holier than thou figure to judge you, and then he or she would review your life in the form of a job application and then contact you later. What I didn't expect was to have to stand in line with a wait time of 20156 years. Whoever designed the afterlife like this suck's ass. I've been dead for so long, waiting I forgot what killed me, the gun touting robber or the car speeding my way. I'd honestly do anything to just leave. Hell, I'd volunteer for Hell at this point. See with my shitty luck I shouldn't probably be testing fate but hey I'm super bored right now. As soon as I finish the though a black hole opens underneath me and sucks me in. Shit this suck.

**Welcome Player ID: A-009**

Huh where in the hell am I? Where were the asshats in front of me? Did I really just land in HELL!? OH, DEAR GOD I WAS JOKING, PLEASE I'M SORRY! I WILL REPENT! I WILL GET ON MY KNEES AND ASK FOR FORGIVENESS! I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES PLEASE GOD! PLEASE SAVE ME!

**Welcome Player ID: A-009 you have entered into a reincarnation RPG system. You have been selected by the higher ups, to be reincarnated into a fantasy world of your choosing. Here are your options**

**[ ]- Naruto**

**[ ]- Pokémon**

**[ ]- One Piece**

**[ ]- Digimon**

**[ ]- Bleach**

**[ ]- My Hero Academia**

What in the hell is going on…? I can't believe this shit. I swear this better not be a fucking joke, reincarnating into one of my favorite worlds would be amazing, is this what luck feels like? Looking at my options I was definitely not picking Naruto, One Piece and Bleach, I do not feel like dying at 13, becoming a slave, or having to face death monsters. I really don't know a lot about Digimon. So, it was between My Hero or Pokémon. Yeah, the choice was easy.

**[ ]- Naruto**

**[X]- Pokémon**

**[ ]- One Piece**

**[ ]- Digimon**

**[ ]- Bleach**

**[ ]- My Hero Academia**

**Are you sure you would like to pick the "POKÉMON" World?**

**Y/N**

I selected yes, I mean the My Hero world was filled with people whose powers weren't equal and that meant that I could possibly get a shitty quirk and I would die, probably quickly. Yeah no, thank you.

**Thank you. As a reference, I will show you the danger level for each of the worlds so that you will get an idea of what type of danger you might face.**

**[ ]- Naruto: A Tier**

**[X]- Pokémon: S Tier**

**[ ]- One Piece: A Tier**

**[ ]- Digimon: B Tier **

**[ ]- Bleach: A Tier**

**[ ]- My Hero Academia: B Tier**

What the fuck? How in the hell the did this happen? The Pokémon world was supposed to be the easiest one. This was outrageous. I can't believe that these motherfuckers would do this to me. My luck really is shit.

**Now we will move on to the customer characterization. Due to your… disrespectfulness towards the creators of this game your design will be revealed during birth. Finally, you will be given three skill points. These points can only be redeemed now and will determine how you this game will go for you. Each Skill point can be used in only one category.**

Huh… I can't design my own character? Well this is stupid, but I guess it is somewhat my fault. Shit well at least I get to pick some skills though and hey they might not suck

**Here is the list of available options.**

**[ ]- The Genius: You are incredibly smart. Strategy, tactics, and general understanding will come extremely easy to you. You will be able to come up with plans most couldn't imagine.**

**[ ]- The Demon: You are ruthless. Self-Restraint is a skill lost to you. You will battle until your opponent will not dare challenge you again.**

**[ ]- The Determined: You are determined. You don't know how to give up. You will stop at nothing to achieve what you set out to do.**

**[ ]- The Emotionless: You are cold hearted. You don't have feelings. You only work towards the goal. Feelings are only obstacles standing in your way.**

**[ ]-The Calculative: You are cunning. You might not be the smartest, but you are able to pull off strategies and manipulate any battlefield to your advantage**

**[ ]- The Blessed: You are lucky. Things tend to fall in your favor more often than the average person. It happens mostly at random.**

**[ ]- The Leader: You are charismatic. Everything and everyone seemed to be drawn to you and people love you. You inspire people to follow you. **

Not bad. They all had their merits of course but I don't know if one would truly triumph over another. The Leader, Genius, and Calculative seemed like the best to me. Leader probably made it easier to collect team members, Genius would make me smart and smart people usually don't. Finally, I had the option of the Calculative someone who analyzes and reacts accordingly. I think the choice is obvious.

**[ ]- The Genius: You are incredibly smart. Strategy, tactics, and general understanding will come extremely easy to you. You will be able to come up with plans most couldn't imagine.**

**[ ]- The Demon: You are ruthless. Self-Restraint is a skill lost to you. You will battle until your opponent will not dare challenge you again.**

**[ ]- The Determined: You are determined. You don't know how to give up. You will stop at nothing to achieve what you set out to do.**

**[ ]- The Emotionless: You are cold hearted. You don't have feelings. You only work towards the goal. Feelings are only obstacles standing in your way.**

**[X]-The Calculative: You are cunning. You might not be the smartest, but you are able to pull off strategies and manipulate any battlefield to your advantage**

**[ ]- The Blessed: You are lucky. Things tend to fall in your favor more often than the average person. It happens mostly at random.**

**Thank you.**

**Here is the second skill option:**

**[X]- The Generalist: You do not have a type preference. You will be able to master any type of Pokémon**

**[ ]- The Hothead: Fire type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Fire types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Water and Ice types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Surfer: Water type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Water types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Fire types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Naturalist: Grass type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Grass types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Steel, Flying and Fire types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Shocker: Electric type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Electric types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Ground types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Bug Guy: Bug type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Bug types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Grass types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Mountain: Rock type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Rock types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Flying types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Earthquake: Ground type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Ground types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Flying and Electric types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Glacier: Ice type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Ice types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Fire types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Normal Guy: Normal type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Normal types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Ghost types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Specter: Ghost type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Ghost types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Psychic, Fairy, Normal, Fighting, and Dark types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Warrior: Fighting type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Fighting types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Psychic, Ghost, and Dark types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Mentalist: Psychic type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Psychic types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Fighting, Dark, Ghost types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Void: Dark type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Dark types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Psychic, Fairy, Ghost, and Fighting types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Pixie: Fairy type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Fairy types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Dragon, Ghost, Steel and Dark types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Machine: Steel type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Steel types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Grass, Bug, Fairy, Poison types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Venomous: Poison type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Poison types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Steel types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Highflyer: Flying type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Flying types with a 30% decrease in difficulty. Electric, Ground and Ice types will have a 70% in difficulty.**

**[ ]- The Dragon: Dragon type Pokémon are yours to control. You will be able to catch and train Dragon types with a 10% decrease in difficulty. Fairy and Ice types will have a 90% in difficulty.**

This was a such an obvious choice; I didn't even read the rest. I mean anyone who would have been forced to become a specialist would probably choose Dragon but I'm not an idiot. Dragons are probably going to be the hardest to find and train even with that measly ten percent decrease. The generalist however offers me the ability and the chance to train any monster and if I just stick to the weaker ones, until I figure out this whole training thing, I should be fine. If the goal is to survive no use being predictable, and having people develop singular teams to beat me.

**Final Skill Option**

**[X] Trainer- You have chosen to become a trainer! Prepare to face powerful people and Pokémon in your quest to become the champion**

**Researcher- You have chosen to become a researcher! Prepare to uncover the secrets of the Pokémon world. **_**This option is currently unavailable**_

**Ranger- You have chosen to become a ranger! Prepare to combat natural disasters, rampaging Pokémon and evil organizations. **_**This option is currently unavailable**_

**[ ] Breeder- You have chosen to become a breeder! Prepare to learn how to handle Pokémon in an effort to breed more powerful offspring.**

**[ ]Coordinator- You have chosen to become a coordinator! Prepare to put on lovely performances showing off the attributes of your Pokémon. **

Like the last one this was pretty obvious, but I wondered why the researcher and ranger options were closed. I mean I doubt I would use them but still that seemed a little weird. Welp, no use dwelling over shit I can't control.

**Generating World**

**Building World 0%**

**Character Creation 0%**

**NPC Creation 0%**

**Errors: 0**

Welp here goes nothing. I hope that that I survive this shit. I mean how in the hell is this the most dangerous world.

**Generating World**

**Building World 100%**

**Character Creation 0%**

**NPC Creation 100%**

**Errors: 1245334 Contacting Game Master**

**Game Master Contacted…**

Huh?

**Dear Lower life form**

**Due to error in the system. Your gender could not be assigned to male. You will have to live as a female in this timeline. Sorry not sorry, you disrespectful piece of shit. Anyway, since this will be an unfair disadvantage for you, I will make your starter, a little more exceptional than the average species. Your welcome bitch. **

**-Game Master**

What in the FUCK! I AM NOT A GIRL! HOW DARE YOU! FIX THIS! FIX THIS SHIT NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL… I'LL… DAMMIT.

**WORLD GENERATED WELCOME DIANA KINGSLEY**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ugh who the fuck set the alarm so fucking loud, I thought as I slapped my alarm clock. Opening my eyes, I looked around and noticed I was in a room, probably my own. I don't know what I expected but it was a pretty decent sized. Looking to my right I saw my nightstand which had my alarm clock, phone and wallet. It was also where my closed window was located. The walls were painted as if I was in a forest. It was filled with paintings of green trees and I could see some actual trees around as well. Looking to my left at the foot of my bed about 4 feet away was a dresser that was under a mounted tv, that kinda clashed with the nature aesthetic. It looked like at least a 58-inch flat screen, not bad. I looked to my right to see a coffee table, couch, and two doors. One must be a closet the other probably a bathroom, I think. Picking up my phone I saw that I had almost 40 missed messages. Most were just happy birthdays so I'm guessing that it was my birthday. I kept scrolling through my phone and found out a lot of very helpful information.

My name is now Diana Kingsley, daughter of Elijah Kingsley and James Kingsley, my two fathers, now that was a surprise but eh, I didn't even have parents in my old life I'm sure these two have been doing a great job. I have 5 siblings. Christopher age 23, Emily and Emmett at age 19, and Troy age 17 are all older than me and then there's our little sister Sara whose 10. Christopher, Troy and I all share the same biological dad in Elijah while, Emily, Emmett and Sara have James as their dad. Funnily enough we all have the same mom, a close family friend named Eliza. My father Elijah is a retired world class battler, who currently runs one of the biggest trainer stores in Kanto. My other dad James is also a retired world class trainer, but he currently runs the highest rated breeding facility in Kanto, and the 3rd highest rated facility worldwide. They met when my dad James needed parts only my father company could supply, and they hit it off ever since.

As for my siblings Christopher, Emily and Emmett are all really successful trainers. Christopher had been in the Kanto, Unova, and Sinnoh League Conference and had come in 4th, 2nd and 1st respectively. He had battled the Elite four of Sinnoh and had defeated Eren, Luka, and Miranda but just couldn't defeat Lady Genevieve. He was currently being looked at as a gym leader candidate here in Kanto, being that he specializes in Fire Types.

Emily is also super successful. She had placed 2nd in both the Kanto and Hoenn League Conference and just barely lost each. She had been training with the Psychic gym leader Korrin here in Kanto before she tries to win the recently implemented Alolan League. Emmett is like Emily and is also hella successful. He's participated in the Kanto and Johto League coming in 4th and 2nd respectively. Funnily enough the only time he's lost to Emily during the Kanto League. Right now, he's in the Kalos Region "training" with his Kalosian boyfriend Jean-Philippe.

Troy unlike my other siblings wasn't as good a trainer only making it to the top 64 during his Kanto League debut. Our extended family was severely disappointed in him, but our dad's seemed to understand. Afterwards he confessed to our fathers that he really wanted to help dad with the business and now he's in business school at Celadon University the top Business school in the world. My fathers are very supportive, and his old team resides at the ranch helping dad with the other rowdier Pokémon.

Contrary to my other worldly knowledge the minimum age to become a licensed trainer is 16 and you need a high school diploma as well. Makes sense, seeing as a 10 year would probably get killed as soon as they stepped into Viridian Forest. It seems like I would be starting my senior year, soon. Grrrrreeeeaaaaaat, I have to go to high school… again.

**Memory Integration Complete**

Huh… makes sense. I was somehow able to remember things, that I wasn't there for. Climbing out of the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in; I put on my ridiculous looking Pikachu slides and went into the bathroom. Turning on the light, I looked at myself in the mirror and well… God damn I was sexy. I had mid length curly black hair, emerald eyes, and a healthy tan complexion. My oversized Charizard t-shirt, covered what I hoped were my still growing breast, which for my age were kinda big. I looked down at myself and I realized I was more fit than most girls.

I went through my morning routine which was a lot more complicated than my past life. I did the usual shower and teeth brushing but then I had to do this over complicated face wash involving like seven different soaps and a scrub. I then had to refigure out how to do my hair, I mean I instinctually knew had to do it, but I also consciously did not. After I had finally managed to get my hair in a bun, I then put on my underwear, a pair of shorts, and a tank top. Heading downstairs, I noticed that I was the only person on the right side of the floor. It was a little unnerving and I wondered where everyone else was.

Making my way into the eerily quiet kitchen I looked around before calling out "LA FAMILIA, WHERE YOU AT." No one answered, so I just started to make breakfast. Opening, the fridge I noticed we had Farfetch'd eggs, Grumpig strips, and some pancake mix. I turned on Pok**é**fy, and I saw that they still had the same music from my world, which is pretty fucking dope. I turned on _Trust Nobody_ by Cashmere Cat and started cooking. I felt at peace, I feel like cooking reminded me of my old life, the level of content I was feeling was spectacular. As I got lost in beat, my hips swaying to the tune, I didn't notice the phenomenon happening right behind me.

"Hey Pumpkin, hope you made enough for your old man." The sudden voice caused me to jump the pan of bacon in my hand almost went flying. I turned around and saw my entire family right behind. A Happy Birthday banner and balloons were in spots that they weren't a minute ago "SURPRISE!"

"HOLY SHIT! GUYS WHAT THE FUCK!?" There were three things I hated most in life, surprises, spiders, and serial rapists. I call them my three S's. Looking at my family after barely collecting myself I saw they were all staring at me. With this look on their faces like they were shocked. Shit! Do I not curse in this world?

"Only two curse words? You okay shrimp?" Oh fuck no. No one talks about my fucking height and gets away with it.

"FUCK YOU! YOU DAMN DIRTY ASSHOLE! YOU SCARED THE FUCKING SHIT OUTTA OF ME! PRETENTIOUS BITCH!" Surprisingly my families faces relaxed after I cussed them out, with the exception of the boy whose arm was around Emmett.

"There ya go kiddo. I thought you had come down with something on your birthday." Said Chris, with a sandy blonde mess of hair and bright violet eyes that were staring at me as if he were amused.

"Fuck you Chris."

"Now, now, children let's all eat breakfast and then celebrate our penultimate daughter's birthday." Said my dad, James. He had medium length sandy brown hair and caring green eyes. He was tall and for an older guy, he was actually pretty fit. He also, somehow carried this air about him, as if he was ready for a challenge.

"Alakazam. Destroy this abomination so we can begin eating breakfast. I'm hungry." Said Emily. She had vibrant blonde hair that reached her back and had bright blue eyes. She was athletic and had bigger boobs than me. I looked at her blank expression before I turned toward my food, which was floating itself into the trash.

"HEY!"

"You can't cook, you suck at it." They all deadpanned.

"Whatever." So, I guess somethings remained the same.

We headed outside towards the backyard, where a table was filled with a wide assortment of fruits, breads, cheeses, some meats and other breakfast foods. It looked so delicious. Though it was a little strange that it was inside a green room. "One Pokémon, you four, no dragons or pseudo dragons unless they're female.

"PYROS COME!"

"Shiro to me."

"DIIIINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"LOLA GET OUT HERE LADY!"

The cacophony of voices summoned the Pokémon of my older siblings. Shiro, Emily's Espeon teleported into the room and landed on her shoulder. Dino jumped down the steps and then waddled into the room, the Ampharos was tall and had a scar on it's right arm. It was beaming with happiness and walked up to me and gave me hug. Dino let go and then pulled up a chair waiting for us to sit. Once Dino sat my parents, siblings, and I sat as well. Lola, Troy's Buneary hopped into the room and sat on Troy's lap, he had to slap her hand away from the fruit and she pouted but it seemed like he was used to it because he paid her no attention. As we started to put food on our plates, I felt a heavy presence appeared out of nowhere. I looked over at my father Elijah and saw Ironhide, his Metagross had teleported behind him and had just sat down. My dad's Serperior, Evergreen had slithered into the room and grabbed some fruit using vine whip. All that was missing was Pyros.

"Don't worry she's coming. She's probably just putting Jet and Dragos, in their place. Ya'know alpha dragon shit." As soon as he finished a loud roar was heard. A large, scarred, orange flying dragon with a tail that held a searing flame, swooped down and landed outside and a massive thud was heard. The large powerful, Charizard calmly walked over to the greenhouse patio, careful not to burn the grass. Her muscle flexed with each movement indicating her alertness to the world around her and challenging any who would be foolish enough to pit themselves against her. The Charizard opened the door, walked in, and a smirk in my direction before laying down and resting her head on Chris's lap. "See told ya so." I gave him the finger.

I started to collect my breakfast, putting eggs, bacon, waffles, and hash browns on my plate. After eating three, maybe four, okay nine plates, I was finally full. Emily was allowed to release her Mr. Mime who somehow enjoyed cleaning. After everything was put away, I turned to my parents. "So, when can I open my presents?"

"Arceus, little bird, still as impatient as ever I see." My parents, chuckled at Troy's nickname and nodded, my dad calling for Juniper, his Tangrowth to bring them in.

"Shut the fuck up Troy! It's my birthday I can do whatever the fuck I want." This caused the whole family to start laughing as my face became blood red from embarrassment. Juniper soon came in carrying several colorful, gift-wrapped boxes. Four of them were small boxes, six were medium sized and the last two were pretty big.

"Your Grandparents and Aunt are still coming but they know how impatient you are, so they decided to indulge you just for today." Said my Dad.

"AWESOME!" I started with the smallest box; it came from Emily who had a smug look on her face. I opened the box and inside was a red and white sphere. "No way." I picked up the ball and held it in my hand. It wasn't light nor heavy, it was… perfect.

"Release it outside." Said my Father. I set the ball on the table, before turning towards the second small box this one was from Chris, he was smirking. I'm definitely going to regret this later. "I opened the box and saw a standard red and white Pokeball except this one had a flame sticker on it. I could feel the heat radiating off the sphere, it was warm but felt strong. I set the box down and went to the next gift. This one was from my Aunt Caroline. She was my favorite aunt and always gave really good gifts. Opening the gift box, I saw yet again another Pokeball only this time instead of the top half being red, it was light blue and there was a black net on it, a Net Ball. In the box there was a note.

'_Release this near a body of water, __ -Aunt Caroline'_

I was super excited; Aunt Caroline was one of the greatest water type trainers in the world. She had won 4 Leagues and had made it to the Championship battle twice. Her water types were revered throughout the world and that's why she was picked as one of Kanto's Pillars.

After calming down I went to the final small box. My dad James was beaming so I knew before I opened it, but once I did, I was floored. Inside was a dragon tooth and a dragon scale on a pendant wrapped around a standard Pokeball with a leaf sticker on it. The thing is my dad never allowed us to be around his Pokémon. Though he was mainly a Grass, Bug and Flying type specialist, his Pokémon were savage. The power, they hold is scary so much so that his victory using only pure Grass types over one of the greatest fire type masters and Elite 4, Jaden caused the league to force him to retire, and becoming a gym leader.

My siblings shared a look of disbelief. An offspring of my dads can go for millions depending on the mon. My sister's eyes started to glow before my dad's did the same. "No telepathic cheating, young lady. You'll see whose child this is when the rest do." Her eyes glowed again this time though she was facing my father. Ironhide seemed to get offended by the action based on the deep, guttural, rumbling and his menacing glowing eyes he displayed immediately. In that split-second Emily started to clutch her head. This set off a chain reaction as Shiro started growling, a Gallade, Gardevoir, Gothitelle and Alakazam teleported into the room.

"Young lady, you better tell these Pokémon to stand down." Said Elijah calmly as his Metagross lifted itself up to its feet. In a split second, Emily and her Pokémon teleported outside, she wasn't dumb enough to challenge hide.

"I can't believe her. Such a bitch move. I mean just because you are a psychic doesn't mean you can go around reading the minds of any and everyone around you." Said Troy, a tinge of what seemed to be envy coated his words. I put that aside and went towards him, a scowl marred my face. I went over to the medium sized boxes. In the first one was the new travelling bag from my Grandpa. The bag was like a pokeball, it used the same technology, to facilitate spatial compression and mass to energy conversion. It was one of the more expensive due to the waterproofing, durability, and other small features, that made travelling easier. I loved it. The next was a box from my grandmother. It had a set of pokeballs, there were 5 of each ball and it included regular pokeballs, Heal balls, Dusk balls Premier balls and Great balls.

"That's not a bad gift. It'll probably come in handy this weekend." mumbled Chris with a Cheshire grin on his face. Unfortunately, for him my Dad had heard him and proceeded to punch him on the shoulder. Wonder what that was about? I went over to the other four. My biological mother had gotten me a few books on travelling, training, and strategies, it was nice, but a little underwhelming compared to the other gifts. The next one was from my Aunt Robin; she had gotten me a box of medical herbs and a book on how to use them on both myself and my Pokémon. It was pretty fucking sick. I headed over to the last two boxes, the first one from my Uncle Charlie, it was the DVD set of last year's Kanto League top 128. The note attached detailed how he and my Aunt Sarah wouldn't make it over, this year, but he knew how much I love watching the past battles. It was one of the better presents he got this year. The next was a GPS tracker that Belle got him. It allowed him to track migratory patterns of mons and was monitored by the League.

"This is amazing, Belle you didn't have to do this." I was so busy staring at the gift I didn't realize that both my siblings and my fathers were also just sitting there in shock. This was invaluable due to climate change and conservation efforts. Some species normally found in Unova were said to have migrated all the way to Hoenn, Kanto and even the incredibly distant and closed off Sinnoh region.

"I know what you're thinking, but I used the money from my secret gambling pool at school. Everyone else thought that because Troy is a Kingsley, he'd at least make top 8. I also had it on good authority that the girl with the Ice types was better than anyone had predicted, thanks for that Troy." That caused us to all deadpan. Of course, my baby sister would be running some illegal gambling ring. A hustler at heart.

"We'll be talking to you about that another day, little one." Despite the fact that Metagross were supposed to be emotionally stunted, and incapable of expressing it outwardly, I swear Ironhide's deep rumble was a laugh.

I went over to the two large boxes, I opened the first it was from my father. It had a bunch of equipment inside. It had a tent, a sleeping bag, a portable stovetop, a couple of pots and pans, a knife, a laptop, a travel map, an emergency kit and other necessities. I stored it all in my new bag, only taking up 20% of the storage space. "Thanks father."

_Your Welcome Hatchling #005 I Was The One Who Put It Together For You On The Online Store, Known As Lush Jungle Deliveries._

I looked towards Hide, his eyes staring at me intently. "I'm sure Hide's already told you that he put it together. He's lying. I did. Without his help, isn't that right Hide?"

_My Master Lies. I Helped Him._

I laughed at the mental intrusion. My father starting to scowl at his 'brother'. I went to the second box, it was from Emmett. Opening it up, I saw a storage cube. We all turned to him.

"Really..." we chorused

"What? I thought it was funny… Just open up the damn cube"

I opened the cube and a hover longboard came out. It was definitely Kalosian and it seemed super expensive. It was grey and had blue energy stores. It had wheels, that could be used for skating and would turn downward to be used as a thruster. Stepping on it, I felt the board lift up and all I could say was awesome. I grabbed my new pokeballs and then went outside to release them. My family followed me out and watched as I did a few tricks. I looked over to Emmett, made eye contact with him then gave him a head nod as a way of saying thank you.

After setting up my board and trying it out for a few minutes, even letting my siblings and parents (both of whom embarrassed themselves severely, which was highly amusing), I figured it was time. I put the board down before turning toward my parents and nodding, they all understood. They all walked over to the patio, I doubt I got anything that aggressive, but it was always better to be cautious especially when dealing with Chris.

I pulled out the first Pokeball, the one I got from Emily. My starter. My lifelong companion. My Vanguard. My siblings can attest to that. Ironhide and my Father, Serene and my Dad, Flare and Chris, Shiro and Emily, Kuro and Emmett, hell even Mist and Troy were inseparable. I already knew what was inside. I already knew who it was going to be. The Kingsley were known for their powerful connection to a particular evolutionary line. Since the era of the warring states, the Kingsley and their starters had been battling their shared enemies together.

I pointed the Pokeball, toward the ground, and pressed the release. As the ball opened and a bright stream of white light came out. It took form and then I saw her. My partner. A small fox like creature, barely shy of reaching a foot. It had long, pointed ears, big brown eyes, a light brown tuft of hair, the rest of its body was a darker brown, and it had a large fox tail with tan fur tipping the top. It looked up at me, knowing instantly who I was and who it was to me. "Vee, Vee"

"Hello to you, Eevee." The smile on my face couldn't be contained. It was incredible, my partner was here, and she was magnificent.

**Eevee Female Lvl 10**

**Pedigree: ?**

**Difficulty: 10%**

**Ability: Gain Pokedex to view this **

**Moveset: Gain Pokedex to view this**

**Egg Moves: Gain Pokedex to view this**

Despite the fact that I couldn't see her moves or ability, I didn't care. This was my partner. "Eevee, do you mind if I call you Hana. It means "Flower" in Archaic Kantonese." The Eevee, looked toward me, thinking hard. Before giving me one of the most beautiful smiles in the world and nodding her head. This was my starter, my beautiful flower, my Hana. I picked her up, the feeling of her soft fur brushing against my hands. It felt amazing. I put Hana on my shoulder, something I'd seen the rest of my family do. She seemed to enjoy the closeness and rubbed her small head against my own.

"She's the daughter of Shiro and Kuro. She's received a little bit of basic training, but she hasn't done anything to strenuous." I turned sharply seeing Emily standing behind me. Shiro was on her shoulder, and her Altaria was flying behind her.

"Thank you." I know she was reading my thoughts, so there wasn't a need to say anything more.

I took out the next ball. Chris's gift. It was hotter than before, and it seemed almost as if, the mon inside was ready to be freed immediately. I pointed it toward the grass and hit the release button. In a flash faster than Hana's own release, a small 2-foot, orange lizard, with blue eyes, sharp fangs, and a burning hot flame on its tail. It stared at me, before yawning, scratching it's head and walking over to me and sitting down, careful to not burn the ground.

**Charmander Male Lvl 13**

**Pedigree: ?**

**Difficulty: 25%**

**Ability: Gain Pokedex to view this **

**Moveset: Gain Pokedex to view this**

**Egg Moves: Gain Pokedex to view this**

"Heya, buddy. I'm your trainer Diana. I would like for you to join me on my journey in a year. I was thinking, do you want a nickname? I had one picked out for you, Apollon, the name of an Ancient Unovian Volcarona, that protected the world from Kyurem." The Charmander looked up at me a smile on its face, nodding in agreement. My Apollon.

"He's the offspring of Pyros and Dragos. The little hellfire's a handful. He hates being enclosed in his Pokeball and loves to test his power against the older mons, even caught him battling one of my Gibles. I didn't train him, but he's got some experience having to constantly fight the other hatchlings."

"Thanks, Chris. You don't know how much it means to me. I love him." I looked over to Pyros. "I'll make him stronger than even you. He'll defeat a Champion one day." Pyros chuckled before snorting and billowing out smoke from her nostrils, she could pretend all she wants but I know I can do it. Apollon heard and snorted before leaning against my right pants leg and falling asleep.

Next up was my aunt's gift. Picking up the Net Ball I walked over toward the pond, I hit the release and stream of light shot into the water. The light took form and a small teal blue lizard, with a long snout, sharp fangs, red eyes and red spikes on its back. A Totodile, and not just any regular Totodile, either. I didn't need my Aunt here to tell me whose child this was. Her strongest Pokémon were her Feraligatr and her Kingdra. The Totodile splashed in the water for a little bit before turning to me and giving off a laughter that sounded like a quaking Ducklett, "Hey buddy, I'm Diana your new trainer. Do you mind joining my team and helping me out on my journey? If not, then that's fine but if so, do you mind if I call you Sobek. It was the name of the largest Feraligatr, ever recorded. It was stated to be so powerful, the great Kyogre fought it for six days and six nights. It died in the end, but that Kyogre still has the scar from that fight and a missing left eye. The Totodile looked up at me before releasing that loud squeaking sound and hugging my left pants leg.

**Sobek (Totodile) Male Lvl 10**

**Ability:**

**Pedigree: Father: Kingdra Mother: Feraligatr**

**Difficulty: 15%**

**Ability: Gain Pokedex to view this **

**Moveset: Gain Pokedex to view this**

**Egg Moves: Gain Pokedex to view this**

Reaching down I patted it's head and brought closer to me as well. Hana jumped off my shoulder before sniffing at the new mon. Sobek stared at her before proceeding to tap her head and taking off. Hana surprised at first, then got in on the game and chased after Sobek. I laughed watching them play tag, and then took out the final Pokeball. I stared at it, my Dad's Pokémon were extremely powerful, they were also extremely desirable due to their potential. I pointed the Pokeball toward the grass and for the last time that day hit the release. In a flash, and a materialization, a green bipedal lizard came out. It had a red underbelly and large yellow eyes. It was a Treecko.

"James, you cannot be serious, are you?" I could hear the trepidation in my Father's voice from the patio. My Dad's strongest Pokémon and possibly the strongest Pokémon on the estate, was his Sceptile. As far as anyone knew, for years Sceptile refused to breed with anything, that wasn't strong enough to make it sweat. The only Pokémon who could do it, were Ironhide, my father's Steelix, Titan, my Dad's Dragonite, Kairyu and Pyros, who could barely even make it sweat.

"Dad… are you sure…" I turned to him. He just nodded his head. I looked back at the Treecko. "Hello, Treecko. I'm Diana. I would like to raise you up as my own. I want to make you a strong battler. If you join, me we'll travel the world and battle strong opponents. You in?" The Treecko gave me a scrutinizing look before nodding his head "Would you like a a nickname?" he nodded. "How about Viridios?" he looked at me and proceeded to stroke his chin before nodding, crossing his arms, and smirking. I smiled, seems like I got a cool guy on the team.

**Viridios (Treecko) Male Lvl 12**

**Pedigree: Father: Dragonite (Kairyu) – Mother: Sceptile**

**Difficulty: 20%**

**Ability: Gain Pokedex to view this **

**Moveset: Gain Pokedex to view this**

**Egg Moves: Gain Pokedex to view this**

Sobek and Hana came over and tried to introduce themselves. Viridios seemed to be unbothered with the two and their fascination with him faded after a few minutes. Sobek and Hana left to continue playing, Viridios climbed up my back and I decided to pick up Apollon and walked over to the patio. I took a seat on one of the lounge chairs, Viridios climbed on my head to avoid getting crushed. The rest of my family sat down, petting their own Pokémon.

"So, you got an Eevee, a Charmander, a Totodile and a Treecko, not bad for a start in Kanto. You could probably skate past the first four gyms with ease and with only really have to worry about the Psychic, Ground, Poison, and Fire gym." Said Chris with the smuggest look on his face.

"Yeah I'll have those beat after two months of training." My family laughed. "Fuck you guys."

"Yeah whatever, anyway I'm thinking we could start Hell Week tomorrow and get it over with."

"CHRIS! We talked about this. I don't want to rush her."

"Chris listen to your father. I don't want it brought up again." Geez, what the hell were they going on about. Hell Week, what the fuck is that.

"What the fuck is Hell Week?"

My parents just looked at me. It was one of those looks that parents give their kids when they want them to shut up, so they don't have to explain.

_*Ding Dong*_

Saved by the bell.

My Grandparents, and Aunt ended up spending the entire day with us. We cooked, we ate, played games, and overall, we just had a great time. I told them all about how I couldn't wait to begin training. I even received a Pokedex at the end of the night. It was amazing and by the end my Pokémon and I were so tired Emmett's Machamp, Brute had to take us upstairs. Hana & Sobek were already asleep, luckily my Aunt Caroline had bought me a small heated indoor pool and had her Poliwrath set it up while we were partying. I placed Sobek in the pool, it had sand, and some water plants, which Poliwrath had used to make him a bed where he would only be partially submerged. Hana like her best friend was dead asleep, and I just put her on my bed. Viridios, was droopy eyed so I put him in my stuffed Slakoth's hammock, it was surprisingly big enough for him, and strong enough to hold him. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he instantly fell asleep.

Surprisingly, Apollon was awake, having walked up the steps himself. He hadn't expended much energy today sticking to walking next me. He was very reserved only really interacting with me and his teammates. Chris had gotten him a fireproof bed, and Apollon had thrown it right on top of mine. He proceeded to somehow climb up my bed, and just sat in his bed staring at me. I could tell he would be very protective of me. He may not have been THE starter, but he was one of my starters. I changed out of my party clothes, put on my pajamas, and climbed into bed. I kissed Apollon on his forehead, his orange scales almost burnt my lips. As I laid my head on my pillow, I drifted off. My dreams of winning the Kanto League, now filled with four new Pokémon.

I woke up the next morning, with the smell of fish and a rough tongue washing my face. Opening my eyes, I moved the tongue monster off my chest before opening my eyes and seeing my Hana jumping on the bed in excitement. I turned to the left, seeing Apollon lazily laying on his bed, staring at Hana with an annoyed glare. I'm hoping he didn't stay up all night. Viridios had also gotten up and was exploring the room. Sobek, was up too, and was trying to crawl up the bed unsuccessfully.

"Morning, gang." I smiled at them. They were all so amazing to me. Not because they had control over the elements but because they were mine, and they had potential. I couldn't wait to see how they grow and develop.

I went through my morning routine the four of following me every step of the way, it was a little off putting especially when little Sobek followed me into the shower and danced while I cleansed myself. Eventually, the constant stalking from my team started to grate on my nerves, and Apollon seemed to take note. The ember he shot at them had maybe been a little extreme, but it got the message across.

I put on a black t-shirt, some blue jeans with a rip on the thighs and one knee, and some black socks. I finished the outfit a red jacket with two white lines going down the sides. I rolled up my sleeves to my elbow. I headed downstairs with my team, my parent's one mon per person rule, null and void on the account of them being at work. I made myself breakfast before heading outside with my little army. Sobek and Hana ran into my backyard, beginning to play again while Viridios and Apollon stood by my side awaiting my orders. I was going to begin training my team, when I heard a loud caw from directly above. A Pidgeot rocketed toward me and my team, it's tan wings tucked and looking emulating a missile as it headed toward me. Apollon and Viridios tensed prepared to counter but ultimately relaxing when the bird opened its wings, throwing up a massive gale and righting itself so that it's arm length talons could touch the ground first.

On the back of the large bird was Emmett, a wild grin on his face. "Hey baby, sister."

"Fuck you asshole"

"Sorry you're not my type. I prefer a more masculine figure." I shot him a glare that would have paralyzed even the legendaries. He just laughed it off. "Aww don't be like that baby sister. I was just making a funny." I willed my glare to look worse. "Anyway, pack up your little gang, some of the wild ones have decided to stage an attack on the house. Dad in Opelucid helping the Dragon Masters with some breeding shortage or whatever and father is in Hoenn, important business or whatever. Chris, Em and Troy are already setting up, and now that you have Pokémon you gotta help out to. No more free security."

"Okay, hold on." I returned my team to their pokeballs before hopping on Tahlia's back with Emmett. I knew that eventually this would happen. Wild Pokémon were often hunted on by trainer Pokémon and when they're five, well technically six trainers gathered in one area the casualties on their side must be pretty damn high. Fighting for their right to not be hunted was admirably stupid but I couldn't knock them for trying. Tahlia shot off into the sky not even bothering to check if I was secure and in the span of a few seconds we were no longer getting our faces slapped by the wind but were on ground, in a forest clearing to be exact, where a small campsite had formed.

Chris turned to us upon our arrival a shit eating grin on his face, Troy just looked at us with apathy and Emily was in her tent, doing god knows what. I looked toward the mountains past the forest. The wild Pokémon would probably come from there, meaning if we were unlucky, we could be facing a Druddigon or Haxorus… yay. Luckily the north was the only side of the compound where we faced this issue. With Floccessy and Virbank being so close to the south of us the wild Pokémon were a lot more wary of humans in that direction.

Emily came out of her tent followed by her Gallade and Gardevoir, the two humanoid Pokémon moving graceful as if to show how regal they were in comparison to the rest of us. "They'll be here soon, 20 minutes at the latest." I don't know how but that made Chris's grin grow even wider.

"Okay. Here's the plan. I will take my group to engage the fully evolved mons that are commanding the assault. Emily and Emmett head into the deeper forest and handle the main forces, Troy head into the back front and take care of anything Emily and Emmett miss. Di focus on the nuisances. There won't be a lot, but it'll be enough to warrant you here, it'll also get you experience with wilds. Emmett, Em and I will be leaving a Pokémon close in the event that you need the help. Release them now."

At that I released my team. Apollon, Viridios, and Sobek sensed the tension in the air before looking toward the forest where our enemies would be approaching. Hana just looked up at me, worry plastered on her face. "It's okay girl. We just have to battle a few wild Pokémon, okay?" My little brown fox nodded her head, but the concern was still there. Apollon looked at me and inched closer to me, he was apprehensive and anxious, and the pat on the head I gave him did nothing to change that.

I looked up at the others, Chris had sent out his Arcanine, an Emboar, a Garchomp, a Magneton, a Liepard, a Rapidash, a Salamence, a Flareon, and Pyros. Arcanine, also known as Sabre, was a giant orange and black wolf, with tan flame like fur sprouting from its head, ankles, and tail. It's coal black eyes were staring in the direction of our opponents. Vulcan, his Emboar a bipedal boar with a black, red and orange wrestlers color scheme was standing with its large clawed arms folded across its chest. Terraxis the giant bipedal, navy blue, land shark was snarling. Its razor claws were twitching in excitement. It was snarling and if it weren't for Chris's hand on its neck it would have flown off in the direction of whatever was agitating it. Comet, Chris's Rapidash trotted over to me, she had sleek tan skin and bright burning flames coming from its neck, ankles, and tail. The horn on its head was as sharp as ever. "Hey, lovely lady how are you doing?" I gave her some sugar cubes. Comet was my favorite of Chris' Pokémon and I always have sugar cubes on deck for her.

"Hey! Stop fattening up my Pokémon, before a battle!" yelled Chris from across the clearing. Comet and I snorted before, she shot a weak ember at him. Magneton floated over to Chris, it's three cyclops spheres and six magnets moving systematically communicating with each other. Flare, his Flareon was about about twice the size of Hana with the only major difference being her crimson fur, her orange mane and tail and her longer ears. She was talking to Hana, preparing her for what's to come. As I watched the two, a soft furred feline creature slinked it's head into my hand. I looked down at the creature next to me. Lily was a long, mostly purple cat with a tan underbelly. Her tail was curved and it's sharp green eyes were staring at me intently. I petted her as she cuddled into my side, at least until she heard a loud roar from above. Looking up I saw Dragos, his Salamence, a quadruped giant teal blue lizard, with red wings, and a white underbelly, flying overhead the clearing. He was snarling, angry at me for something. Apollon looked up at him as well and started snarling. That was Apollon's father, and with the way Apollon was looking at him, I could sense there was bad blood between the two. Pyros roared from Chris's position and snarled at Dragos. She clearly was up to deal with his bullshit I'm guessing.

"Lily stay at the edge of the forest to help out Troy and Di. The rest of you follow me and Pyros." With that Chris left.

"I'll take the left side of the front." And with that she and her two humanoid mons teleported to left side of the front.

Emmett released some weird looking bipedal blue and white cat thing. It was primarily navy blue with white paws and tuft of white fur, on its neck and head. It had two curled tails, with a navy-blue base and white tips. Its yellow and red eyes were boring into me.

_You interest me. You have potential. Come Isis. _A deep voice suddenly appeared in my head.

Suddenly the space next to me started to distort and the air started to twist and warp. Suddenly a smaller pink bipedal creature appeared. It had circular blue eyes and strands of hair sticking out all over its body. It was no bigger than a foot.

_Hello Father, why have you sent for me. This human has potential. I want her. _This time the voice was soft.

_She is yours. _Said the deep voice, before a Pokeball was put in my hand.

"The big blue one is a Meowstic, the smaller pink one is your Espurr. She's his daughter. Their evolutionary line is very picky about who trains them, and but they're powerful. They're from Kalos, in fact the females are considered one of the strongest attacking psychics while the males are the strongest defensive psychics. She's yours now, if you want her.

"Hi, Isis. I'm Diana and I'm going to be the strongest in the world. Thank you for joining me."

_My Pleasure. Mistress Kingsley._

**Isis (Espurr) Female Lvl 12**

**Pedigree: Father: Meowstic (Knight) – Mother: Meowstic (Princess)**

**Difficulty: 15%**

**Ability: Gain Pokedex to view this **

**Moveset: Gain Pokedex to view this**

**Egg Moves: Gain Pokedex to view this**

"Hey, Knight we gotta go." He turned to Emmett and they both teleported away. I looked around, Troy had left while I was talking to Isis.

I was alone with my mons, in a forest where everything wanted to kill you. I took out my Pokedex, it was the shape of a smartphone. It had a camera and was completely touch screen. It actually worked exactly like a cellphone as well. I pointed it at my team, collecting the data on them and then opened up my team list.

**Eevee Female Lvl 10**

**Pedigree: Shiro(Mother/Espeon) – Kuro(Father/Umbreon)**

**Difficulty: 10%**

**Ability: Anticipation**

**Moveset: Covet, Growl, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Bite**

**Egg Moves: Synchronoise, Detect**

**Charmander Male Lvl 13**

**Pedigree: Dragos(Father/Salamence)-Pyros(Mother/Charizard)**

**Difficulty: 25%**

**Ability: Moxie/Blaze**

**Moveset: Scratch, Ember, Smokescreen, Growl, Bite, Fire Pledge**

**Egg Moves: Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rage, Air Cutter, Ancient Power, Metal Claw, Crunch, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang**

**Sobek (Totodile) Male Lvl 10**

**Pedigree: Father: Kingdra Mother: Feraligatr**

**Difficulty: 15%**

**Ability: Intimidate/Torrent**

**Moveset: Water Gun, Scratch, Leer, Rage, Bite, Water Pledge**

**Egg Moves: Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Crunch, Ice Fang, Dragon Claws, Dragon Tail, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Jet, Ancient Power, Water Pulse.**

**Viridios (Treecko) Male Lvl 12**

**Pedigree: Father: Dragonite (Kairyu) – Mother: Sceptile**

**Difficulty: 20%**

**Ability: Multiscale/Overgrow**

**Moveset: Absorb, Pound, Leer, Quick Attack, Grass Pledge**

**Egg Moves: Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Thunder Punch, Extreme Speed, Agility, Bullet Seed, Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, Grassy Terrain, Dragon Tail, Dragon Dance**

**Isis (Espurr) Female Lvl 12**

**Pedigree: Father: Meowstic (Knight) – Mother: Meowstic (Princess)**

**Difficulty: 15%**

**Ability: Infiltrator**

**Moveset: Leer, Scratch, Covet, Confusion, Teleport, Barrier, Yawn**

**Egg Moves: Assist, Trick**

Wow, this was highly unexpected, apparently abilities can be inherited between the two-parent mons, if they're compatible. For example, if a Garchomp and a Charizard mate then the Charmander will only be able to inherit the Charizard's abilities as Sand Force and Sand Veil are incompatible with the Charmander. Moxie, Intimidate, and Multiscale were all inherited from their fathers.

_Master the fighting has started. There are several enemies approaching._

I looked toward the edge of the clearing. It's go time. "Hana, Viridios to the front, Sobek, Isis in the middle provide support when needed. Apollon to me, if anything gets past the others you have to handle them. We waited but not for long, four small, black and grey dogs came out of the woods. Poochyena. Hana and Viridios immediately went on the offensive. Both of them used Quick Attack and pounced on the closest mutts, Hana used bite to tear out her enemies neck, and Viridios used Pound on the skull of his opponent before he drained it's lifeforce with absorb. This continued for the other Poochyena before a small flock of red faced Spearow flew out of the woods. "Isis, Sobek, Apollon shoot em down." The trio obeyed a mixture of Confusion, Ember, and Water Gun.

This continued on for several minutes. After an hour the field was littered with the dead body of Spearows and Poochyenas. They eventually started to fade out. I called my team over. Isis, Sobek, Apollon, Viridios and Hana were all fine, they had a few scratches but for the most part they were fine.

_Mistress they're more on the way._

This time the horde contained more than just Poochyena and Spearows, large single toothed brown rats, black and white ponies, black and blue long clawed moles and also joined them. "Hana, focus on the Patrats, Sobek take out the Poochyena, Isis stop those Blitzle, Viridios kill the Drilbur, Apollon keep those Spearows off of em until they can defend themselves." This time the battle was a lot more difficult. Hana made quick work of the Patrat. Their stubby legs didn't do much for mobility and she was able to utilize the Quick Attack to move from rodent to rodent, killing them with a quick bite to the neck. Unfortunately for her for every Patrat that fell three more took its place. Hana was easily killing them, but there were a lot and she was getting tired. The Patrat's were getting closer and cutting deeper slowly but surely.

Sobek on the other hand was ripping into the offending Poochyena with relative ease. They would attack with bites or tackles only to be met with thick scales and jaws that didn't relent. Those that avoided the jaws died to his claws. One hand gripped a neck the other ripping through the stomach spilling the guts of his enemies. I didn't realize it but at some point, he must have used Rage. I was worried, Rage was a move that many would consider a cheap, low level, instant power grab. The Pokémon who uses it, releases a burst of adrenaline before attacking. The only downside is that it doesn't stop there. Mixed in with the adrenaline are testosterone and other rage inducing hormones, that would cause him to eventually lose control and become a mindless berserker. The drawbacks didn't end there, though because until Sobek fainted or I put him in his Pokeball, those chemicals would still constantly be released, and would spike if Sobek felt any sort of physically pain inflicted by something other than itself. I could see the glow in his eyes. His enraged status would only make it more difficult at the moment.

Isis seemed to be doing the best. Out of the 8 Blitzle that attacked her only 2 were still standing and that wasn't going to be for long it seemed. While the Blitzle easily outclassed her in speed and physical power, they couldn't compete with her raw power. Her Barriers easily blocked and Quick Attacks or Sparks and whenever a Blitzle hit his head on one and became disoriented she would use the three or four seconds, of confusion to use a small confusion to snap their necks. She didn't seem tired at all. "Isis, when you're done help take down those Spearows."

Viridios was doing the best out of everyone. Viridios was fast enough to that the small moles couldn't touch him. The fact that he started using Grass Pledge to manipulate and stretch out to strangle hordes of them. For the rest he would latch on and absorb their lifeforce, the more he absorbed the stronger his Grass Pledge got. There were only three more left and he would take them out easily. "Viridios, when your done help Hana, she's getting more tired by the second."

Apollon was by my side. His accuracy was easy enough to knock down most of the birds. There were a few who were able to dodge and even tried to get close to us but a quick wave of flames in the form of a Fire Pledge kept them from getting to close. I kept glancing at Apollon, Moxie was a dangerous ability if unmastered. It was essentially Rage on steroids, the power boost was much stronger with Moxie and it also was much easier to lose control. Apollon, unlike other mons I've studied with Moxie, hadn't lost control yet but he was getting hotter by the second. "Apollon, pace yourself."

Isis finished off the last two Blitzle and teleported over to my side. She started using Confusion, to force the Spearow to land. Apollon would rush over and tearing their throats out with either a bite or a scratch. Sobek was battling the last Poochyena. He was a particularly strong one, but I was sure Sobek would end up victorious. Viridios had finished off the Drilbur and was shooting small projectiles at the Patrat surrounding Hana. They shot through at least six of the Patrats. Bullet Seed was a completely different move in this world than the one back home. The seeds moved as fast as bullets and were just as effective It was honestly frightening seeing my little grass become the equivalent of an assault rifle. With a significant part of the rodents dead, Hana was able to catch a second wind and easily killed the last couple of Patrats.

**! New Move- Viridios has learned Bullet Seed !**

I swiped the purple icon to the left to look back at Sobek. To my surprise the he was no longer fighting a Poochyena but was now fighting a tan and black striped crocodile. The easily recognizable Sandile was matching my Sobek blow for blow. I was getting worried, Sobek was unusually sluggish and looked like he was in pain. I looked at his face a purple tint to his snout explained what was happening. He was poisoned. I took out my Pokedex to scan the brown reptile. Sandile couldn't naturally poison other Pokémon.

**Sandile Female Lvl 12**

**Pedigree: N/A**

**Difficulty: 45%**

**Ability: Moxie/Intimidate**

**Moveset: Leer, Rage, Bite, Sand Attack, Torment, Sand Tomb, Assurance, Poison Fang*, Thunder Fang*, Fire Fang*, Uproar, Dig**

**Egg Moves: Counter, Double-Edge, Power Trip, Pursuit, Rock Climb, Mean Look**

I needed it. "Sobek to me! Isis get the Pecha Berry from my tent. Apollon to the battlefront. Viridios, Hana watch for anyone else." Isis teleported into my tent, Sobek came over to my side, Viridios and Hana tensed waiting for any would be interrupters. Apollon walked to the front staring down the offending Pokémon. "Hey Sandile! I'll give you two options, battle me, prove your worth, then join me or die. Your choice."

The desert crocodile growled, the fire in his eyes showing me he'd fight to his last breath. "Apollon, let it come to you." The crocodile rushed toward my small orange lizard, electricity crackling around it's maw. "Pledge defense." Apollon waited until the mutt was about a foot away before spinning and releasing a wave of bright orange fire that the desert beast couldn't dodge. "Step back." Apollon quickly stepped back. The wave of flames dissipated and the Sandile was on the ground cowering, it had slightly burnt scales and was a lot more cautious. "Apollon Ember." Apollon shot multiple small fireballs at the beast, but it wasn't as hurt as it looked as it dodged them, tunneling underground with ease. The it tunneled forward intent on landing some type of bite, but Apollon wasn't stupid nor was he afraid. My lizard waited till them rumbling was inches away before, jumping back right as the croc emerged and releasing what I assumed was an overcharged ember, it was half the size of his body and came out as a bright orange sphere of condensed flames. It smacked into the reptile before sending it across the clearing and exploding. Sending smaller fireballs in multiple directions.

**! New Move- Apollon has learned Flame Burst !**

Woah, that was unexpected and way more dangerous than I remember. The anime and games back in my world did a really shitty job of showing what the move was truly capable off. When the dust settled, it revealed the Sandile, whimpering and covered in burns. It was knocked out but not dead. I took out an empty pokeball before throwing it at the unmoving mon. When it contacted the Sandile, it opened and released a bright white light that pulled it inside. The pokeball wiggled before stopping and I went over to pick it up. To my surprise a needle poked me and drew blood. Stupid registration system.

I went back over to my team. Apollon, Viridios, and Isis had eaten a few Oran berry's and looked ready to get back out there. Sobek and Hana looked tired. The Pecha berry had cured Sobek of the weaker than normal poison, but he was still tired. Hana had taken more hits than I thought, and she needed a break. I pulled out a revive and sprayed one of the super potions Troy brought on Sandile's pokeball. I was going to need him if another wave hit. "Apollon, Viridios to me now." My two strongest came quickly, they must have known what I was planning on doing.

I released the Sandile who was disoriented at first but quickly recovered it's bearings before glaring at me and starting to make a low hissing sound. "Cut the shit. I have a Pokémon here, you stand no chance of beating. Now do you want to join me or die?" The surprised look on its face afterward was a little satisfying but it knew deep down I was lucky to spare it. The reptile walked up to me before bowing its head. I knelt down and started to rub his head. The croc seemed to enjoy it as he started to make a weird but relaxed rumbling sound and his tongue lazily hung out. "Good, I'm your new trainer. I am going to raise you to be a powerful Krookodile ya'know. Whomever you were in that forest doesn't matter anymore from now on you are my Yoru, my night, is that okay?"

Your gave me what sounded like a happy his before going over to introduce himself to my others. Isis teleported to my side when he left.

_Master there are more coming._ _Their numbers have increased. They are stronger as well. We will need the ground one if we are to win._

"Look alive, everyone there are more fuckers on the way. Apollon to my side, charge up a Flame Burst and launch it at the horde as soon as they break the tree line. Then stay on my side and shoot down anything that you can. Yoru, Hana, Sobek, work together and take out the hordes on the back end. Viridios take to the trees and cover them with bullets seeds. Isis cause as much havoc as you can. Disrupt the horde, confuse them, and put them asleep."

As soon as I finished an even larger horde of Patrats, Blitzle, Poochyena, and Drilbur appeared, but this time they weren't alone. Purple yellow eyed rattle snakes were slithering in. Grey rhinoceros made of stone and with sharp horns were stumbling in. Magenta bugs with yellow eyes and forked tails were joined by grey curled up wheels with red rings. Tall dark brown rodents with giant multicolored eyes and long white tipped tails were mixed in. Bigger, black and white lightning striped horses were mixed in. Finally, there was a couple of bigger black and grey jackals. Their black paws held long white claws, and they held sharp white teeth. Ekans, Rhyhorns, Venipedes, Whirlipede, Watchogs, Zebstrika, and Mightyena were there. Thankfully the stronger evolutions such as Scolipedes, Rhydons, Excadrill and Arboks were something my siblings probably thought was too much. Then suddenly almost thirty Spearow, about five Fearow, about forty Combee, about twenty Beedrill, twenty-five Pidgey, twelve Pidgeotto, twenty Pidove, and ten Tranquill shot out of the tree line.

"APOLLON SHOOT THE BASE OF THE TREE LINE NOW!" My pseudo dragon hatchling released a massive Flame Burst directly into the middle of the rushing horde. The fireball easily tore through the weaker mons at the front of the horde before detonating in the middle of the horde. The explosion sent out smaller fireballs in several directions which knocked down some of the the land and aerial Pokémon.

When the dust settled. Several of the Patrat, Ekans, Venipede, Poochyena, Spearow, Combee, Pidgey, Pidove, and Beedrill had lost their lives. "Hana, Quick Attack and Bite keep it short and to the point, only attack the Watchog, Patrats, and Ekans. Sobek use Water Gun and Water Pledge but focus only on the Rhyhorn & Drilbur. Yoru, Poison Fang the Mightyena and Poochyena. Isis, Apollon shoot the fliers I don't want them anywhere near our ground team. Viridios, hit the trees. You have your orders."

Each of my mons did as told. Hana ran into the Patrats and Watchog biting and ripping the throats of his enemies. The Ekans were a little more difficult but Hana was still able to kill them. Sobek was having a much easier time. The alligator drowned the Rhyhorns and Drilbur in water. They dropped like flies. Yoru caught on to my strategy and would Poison Fang the Mightyena and Poochyena and causing them to be poisoned and become sluggish. Viridios' Bullet Seed tore through the weakened pack and kept the healthier ones off Yoru. Isis and Apollon had used Confusion and Yawn, and Ember and Flame Burst, respectively to bring down the rest of the Pidgey, Combee, Beedrill and Spearow. The Fearow, Tranquill Tranquill, and Pidgeotto were a lot harder to hit, however.

My Pokémon continued to battle the wild mons and eventually they started to go down. Isis went back out to help finish the Zebstrika in the same manner as she did the Blitzle. Once Yoru went over to support Hana, and Viridios shot down the Rhyhorn, the battle really started to end. Apollon had taken down the straggling fliers and Venipede line. The Fearow and Pidgeotto couldn't dodge everything once they had the full attention of my team especially when new moves were involved.

Hana and Sobek were dealing with one of the tougher Fearow when all of a sudden, a mass of stars slammed into it. The bird was so stunned by the onslaught that the following Water Pulse landed right in its face and caused to become confused before it lodged itself between two branches and snapped its own neck. Apollon had gotten a considerably stronger due to Moxie and unleashed a full power Dragon Rage at three of the Tranquill and the last five Pidgeotto killing them instantly. I was worried for him, he was acting too calm and collected, and I couldn't tell if he was getting tired. Yoru, Isis and Viridios surprised me the most though. Yoru collected his dark energy and released it in a snarl causing the last two Fearow and three Pidgeotto to flinch, Isis followed it by hitting them each with a multicolored but mostly pink blast of psychic energy causing them to hit the ground confused. Yoru used another Snarl to corral them together before Isis teleported herself and Viridios above the birds where he crossed his arms, became covered in a rainbow-like glow and shooting down sharp leaves at the flightless avians. They were shredded within seconds.

**! New Move- Hana: Swift !**

**! New Move- Apollon: Dragon Rage !**

**! New Move- Sobek: Water Pulse !**

**! New Move- Viridios: Magical Leaf !**

**! New Move- Isis: Psybeam !**

**! New Move- Yoru: Snarl !**

Even with my teams newfound moves there were still one last damn Tranquill left. It was fast and wouldn't go down, weaving through attacks with ease. It was strong too its Air Cutter cutting straight through Apollon's Flame Burst. Sobek eventually hit it with a Water Pulse which caused it's flight pattern to become erratic. I threw a Pokeball at the confused bird and watched as it shook awhile before clicking into place, signaling my successful capture.

I walked over to my new team member, Apollon right by my side. I released the bird whose confusion had worn off. It flew into the air prepared to reengage in combat. "HEY! I CAUGHT YOU SO YOUR MINE NOW! I THINK YOU'RE REALLY STRONG AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED JOIN US?" The bird lowered itself but stayed out of reach. It gave me a mistrustful glare, and I could see why. We were just trying to kill each other. "I got free food and shelter." The avian Pokemon immediately changed it's mind and flew up to me landing on my shoulder. "Cool, is it okay if I call you Selene?" The bird nodded and pecked at my head, affectionately.

**Selene (Tranquill)s Female Lvl 17**

**Pedigree: N/A**

**Difficulty: 45%**

**Ability: Super Luck/Rivalry/Big Pecks**

**Moveset: Growl, Gust, Leer, Quick Attack, Air Cutter, Roost, Detect, Hypnosis*, Lucky Chant*, Steel Wing*, Uproar***

**Egg Moves: Night Slash**

Sweet my team was really becoming bad ass. "Hey, come over here, you guys I need to heal you." Each of my mons did as told though it was like pulling teeth to get Apollon to look away from the forest. Once they were healed I had them just sit and relax in case we got a wave of stronger mons.

_Master there are more approaching._

Ahh shit, here we go again.

9 Hours Later

It took nine hours for the waves to stop. Nine fucking hours. No way my parents dealt with this shit, this slowly. It must be some type of training or something. My team was exhausted, Hana and Yoru could barely walk, Isis was lying on her back drained from her psychic onslaughts, my big three were somehow still standing but they were panting heavily. I wanted to heal them, but potions could only do so much. We rested for about another twenty minutes before three Mightyena came shooting out of the tree line. They were chasing something injured, it had a yellow and black fur, and a small black main. It had a long black tail with a star on the end. It looked like some type of lynx almost. The biggest Mightyena, suddenly shot above it and with a claw covered in shadows slashed at the Pokémon, who only partially dodged it. Luckily it seemed not to be too deep, but it did give the other two the opening to headbutt and hurtling it toward the ground.

"Apollon, Flame Burst knock em away." Doing as told, my little soldier blew the offending jackals clean out the several feet away before Yoru, Hana, and Sobek ran at the dazed jackals, attacking their necks and ending it before they could get back up. Viridios brought over the injured lynx. It had a few gashes on its back, but they weren't too deep. I grabbed a super potion out of our supplies and sprayed it on its back. The great thing about potions were that they heal cuts, bruises, and even mend bones, with a mixture of ditto cells and a mixture of medicine. The lynx flinched, and growled loudly before going slack in my hand, the shock must have knocked it out. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned the small creature.

**Luxio Male Lvl 14**

**Pedigree: ?**

**Difficulty: 5%**

**Ability: Rivalry/Guts/Intimidate**

**Moveset: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack*, Tail Whip, Charge, Spark, Nuzzle, Bite, Double Team, Shock Wave*, Thunder Fang*, Leer, Tackle**

**Egg Moves: Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Night Slash, Signal Beam, **

Sweet, Luxray were some of the most feared Pokémon in this world. Unlike most wild Pokémon, Luxray actively hunt humans in the wild and as such their power grew to keep up with trained Pokémon. After about twenty minutes, the Luxio had awoken. Sobek, Hana, and Yoru were napping, while Viridios, Isis, and Apollon were still on high alert. I felt it stirring in my hands before it looked up at my face climbed up my arm and just sat on my shoulder. "Hello, little one. You have so much potential and I would like to help you reach that potential but in the end it's up to you." The little creature looked me and before planting its paws on my chest, shoving its face into my hair and nuzzling me. I took out a pokeball before pointing it toward Luxio and catching him. The capture was instant, and I released the back unto my lap where he once again planted his paws on my chest. "Thank you for joining me, cutie." I started to scratch behind her ear. "My name is Diana, and I was wondering if you wanted a name?" My new adorable Luxio nodded, he seemed very eager to be a part of my team. "How about Zeus? It was the name of an incredibly beautiful but powerful Zekrom who saved Unova after her father Kyurem attempted to destroy it all.

The Luxio beamed at me before licking my face, I'm guessing he loved the nickname. _He is extremely happy to be joining us._ _His old pack abandoned him, when he refused to help them attack us._

That was new. Before, Isis' telepathy was monotone and a little weird, but it wasn't necessarily unpleasant. Now though it had definite emotion and was more feminine like she just needed to practice it a few times. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant thought, just unexpected as hell. I looked toward Isis. She was just staring at me stupidly.

_I am not stupid_

I didn't say you were, Isis. I went back to scratching Zeus's ears. Then suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound. I didn't need Isis to tell me something was coming this time. "EVERYONE HIGH ALERT! SOMETHINGS COMING FAST!" My team quickly positioned themselves for another wave.

_Master something big is coming. Troy is… unresponsive. Emily and Emmett are battling a monster. Chris is battling a stronger monster. The smallest of the big one is making its way to us. It will kill us if we do not fight at full power._

I couldn't even get a word out as suddenly a large grey scaled bipedal behemoth. It three wickedly sharp claws and wide drill horn on its head, launched out of the ground it's grey armored scales and spikes, easily tore through the ground, almost skewering my sweet Isis, luckily, she was able to teleport in time. A Rhydon. "Apollon, Flame Burst keep it the hell away from us. Viridios, Magical Leaf focus on its feet lower the mobility. Sobek, Water Pulse, face shots, only. I want it confused now. Yoru, Dig then Sand Tomb. Let's trap in a sand dune. Hana, Swift whenever it tries to move keep it in the kill zone. Isis Confusion and Barrier whenever he gets close. Selene, Air Cutter repeatedly, cut through its armor if you can. Zeus stay here and protect me pal." Zeus gave me a sharp look, but he stayed as the rest of my team began carrying out my instructions.

I thought my strategy was perfect. We'd win for sure. Unfortunately for me I underestimated the power behind the beast.

The Rhydon's stone armor shrugged off their attacks like child play. First the sand dune idea was countered by the usage of Stone Edge to create platforms. This forced Sobek out the ground before Rhydon smacked him back into the ground with a brick break that knocked him out clean. After taking out Yoru, he went after Hana, with a powerful Drill Run, and while she almost completely dodged the attack the part that grazed her left a nasty slash. I had to returned her, lest she die of blood loss. Selene was knocked out of the by a Stone Edge trap and two Rock Blasts. He went after Isis next, her Barrier easily broken apart by a Brick Break that almost killed her, had it not been for Zeus saving her with Quick Attack. That angered the stone behemoth who shot off a river of stone blades at Zeus with a Stone Edge. Isis had regained her bearings and teleported. The Rhydon, turned toward me it's horn spinning dangerously. It was going to charge. Apollon, Viridios, and Sobek saw that and quickly ran over in front of me. The Rhydon started charging it's drill spinning rapidly intent on running through my team. The Big Three used their combined pledge attacks to intercept it. The Grass Pledge forced blades of grass to extend from the ground and causing some grass to stab at the Rhydon and others tried to wrap around its joints and immobilize it. The Water Pledge and Fire Pledge shot two elemental streams, one of fire and the other of pressurized water, they both impacted the Rhydon's face causing it to be pushed back a few feet.

Fortunately for us the Rhydon, halted just a tad bit before regaining its bearings. The monster rhino sent waves of dirt and stone at us intent on returning the favor. Isis teleported over to me and teleported me away while The Big Three jumped out of the way. Rhydon sent another Bulldoze at the team, Viridios jumped out of the way before launching several Magical Leaves at the Rhydon cutting at its armor. The Rhydon collected a ball of dirt and rocks before sending it at Viridios. Unfortunately for the rock monster, the Rock Blast was broken apart by a Water Pulse. The Rhydon turned toward Sobek who was on the other side of the field. It only took a second before a rush of blue draconic fire crashed into the back of the Rhydon knocking it face first into the dirt. The offending beast stood up and glared toward Apollon before sending a wave of dirt and stone at him using Bulldoze. My small orange lizard just stared toward the offending river of earth before charging at it.

"APOLLON GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Isis teleport over and help him.!

_I can't master, I'm sorry…_

The wave of dirt crashed into Apollon, and swallowed him in. The scream that tore through my throat could probably be heard in Alola. I couldn't believe my Apollon was gone. Sobek and Viridios instantly went on the attack not even bothering to wait for my commands. They probably knew I was too shocked to do anything. The Rhydon didn't even budge as Bullet Seeds, and Water Pulses peppered it's body. The armor didn't even crack and the Rhydon was only getting more annoyed. Isis and Zeus eventually joined in to attack the beast, but it didn't matter, the Rhydon was just tanking the attacks. I slowly walked over to the dirt and rock river. I sank to my knees and started digging.

_MASTER SNAP OUT OF IT WE NEED YOU!_

_MASTER PLEASE ZEUS IS HURT!_

_MASTER WE NEED YOU!_

_MASTER HELP US!_

_MAAAASTER!_

I stood up and turned around. Isis was right they needed me. I would mourn later. With tears streaming down my face I watched on as Rhydon was battling Sobek and Viridios. Zeus was unconscious on the ground, so I returned him. "STAY BACK! Viridios circle that thing and hit em with the strongest fucking Magical Leaf you can! Sobek, Water Pulse blast his fucking face until its nothing but a smudge. Isis constant Confusion keep that asshole dazed and confused. Do not let that prick have a second of fucking clarity. My team followed my orders perfectly Viridios and Sobek launching their attacks with precision and power. The Rhydon just continued to tank the attack before crossing it's arms and charging up some type of energy.

"ISIS, BARRIERS ON ALL OF US! I WANT EVERYONE COVERED AND PROTECTED!"

Isis created a barrier for all of them, and just in time too. The behemoth released an Earthquake and mixed it with a Stone Edge that caused spikes to jut out of the ground in some areas and sink holes and cracks throughout the clearing. After the dust settled, I looked and saw the Rhydon panting. Dammit this thing was way too powerful for us. Looking down, I saw my poor little Isis, knocked out and barely breathing. The Barrier had exhausted her mental power. Sobek and Viridios quickly joined me and stared down the beast across the clearing, waiting for my orders. The Rhydon stared back. It was getting cautious. We were doing more damage than we thought, we might be able to get out of this alive. I'm guessing the Rhydon figured that out as well as it created a pebble from pure energy in the middle of it's hand. The pebble started to grow, going from pebble to rock to stone to a boulder. We wouldn't be able to stop that. It was over. "Try your best to stop it." I calmly told my team. The boulder was shot at us meeting a Water Pledge and Grass Pledge defense. The attacks pushed back against the sphere, but it was no good. We were going to die.

I'm sorry Chris.

I'm sorry Emily.

I'm sorry Emmett.

I'm sorry Troy.

I'm sorry Belle.

I was getting warm. Probably just embarrassment from my short journey.

I'm sorry Grams and Grans.

I'm sorry Momma and Aunt Caroline.

I was really hot. Am I really that bothered by this failure?

I'm sorry Zeus.

I'm sorry Yoru.

I'm sorry Isis.

I'm sweating bullets now. Look at me scared of death again.

I'm sorry Viridios.

I'm sorry Sobek.

I'm sorry Hana.

The Boulder was getting closer by the second any moment now.

I'm sorry Apollon.

God why is it so fucking hot?

Part of the journey is the end, and in this moment, I truly thought this was my end. I thought my journey would be ended by a Rhydon using Rock Blast. I was wrong. I was so very wrong. I could only watch as a giant flaming comet shot from behind me. I could only watch as the large crimson lizard with a burning tail flame crashed into the Rhydon. I could only watch as the beast flew back before my crimson savior slashed at the Rhydon with steel coated claws. I could only watch as the behemoth swiped it's arm across it's chest to summon a wall of stone spikes. I could only watch as the crimson lizard avoided getting skewered. I could only watch as a medium sized blue alligator with red spinal spikes on its head to its tail, shot off in a jet of water slamming it into the Rhydon before it bit down on the Rhydon with icy jaws. I could only watch as a lanky green gecko with a long leaf on its cranium and three short leaves on its forearm slammed a ball of green energy on the Rhydon's head before it's three leaves became one long glowing green one and slashed at the Rhydon. I could only watched as the beast roared in pain as gashes, bite marks, and cracks broke its previously unscratched armor. I could only watch as the Pokeball sailed through the air hit the beast and captured it. I could only watch as I caught the monster. I could only watched as my eight-carrier limit was exceeded and it was teleported to the ranch. I could only watch as Viridios, and Sobek fainted before I returned them. I could only watch as Apollon turned toward me, a Fire lit in it's eyes. I could only watch as my Apollon walked over to me and laid on its stomach, curling up next to me. He kept his eyes opened and I rubbed his scales. He made the same happy vibrations he did as a Charmander. He was mine. My Sun & Stars. My Champion. My Apollon was alive. My Apollon was here, with me, forever and always.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey everyone, what's going on? I know it's been awhile but I'm a junior in college and I am trying to get back on the scene. I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter and I'd love to get some feedback on it. If you're a fan of my other stories, then I've got some bad news for you guys. I don't want to rewrite those other ones. To be honest the low reception of Beast in The Moonlight and Balancing Act caused me to not want to write for a while. As for my Pokemon Journey Naruto story, I was in high school when I wrote it and I looked at my "notes" for it and let's just say the plot would've gotten really confusing. Finally,… The Wolf of Konoha… I'm not going to lie I hate that story. It was poorly written in my opinion it is straight up garbage. I guess I liked the premise enough but there's no way that I will pick it back up without a coauthor. Anyways please review this story criticism is always welcomed. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
